


The Barbarossa's Gift

by cheebos



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth and Annette briefly appear, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Loving Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Uniform Kink, the barbarossa outfit is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheebos/pseuds/cheebos
Summary: The title of Barbarossa was supposedly a prestigious one and with it came a new outfit.One that Claude insisted on wearing every chance he had.I wasn’t sure if I liked that or not.





	The Barbarossa's Gift

Our war councils were becoming increasingly more tense enough as is without something like this getting in the way.

Claude had recently received a message delivered by a beautiful white wyvern shortly after our last battle. He was being secretive about the details - even to me which at this point was unusual - but included as part of the message he began to wear what he had called the outfit of the Barbarossa. Some sort of title bestowed upon talented Wyvern Masters in Almyra, he had said.

And it was the most incredible, dazzling and attractive thing I had ever seen.

So when he started to wear it around the monastery it caught my eye. A lot. Even during war councils.  _ Especially  _ during war councils.

I could barely even pay attention to what people were saying, it was just so.  _ Distracting _ . Everything about it was so delightfully  _ Claude _ , from the colours to the boots to the giant window exposing his chest...everything about it insisted on hounding me every time I looked at him, making me list the reasons I had fallen for him so hard.

“Isaac?” The professor’s voice grabbed my attention from my dazed musings.

“Hm? Yes, sorry I- could you repeat that again for me?”

  
“I was asking if you could lead the auxiliary force behind enemy lines in the next battle.”

“Oh, yeah I can do that, professor.”

The rest of the war meeting was just a blur as I desperately spent my time trying to not pay attention to the way Claude’s outfit rippled as he moved, the sheen of the cloth making him look positively radiant, angelic even and how it clung to his body in all the right ways to show the musculature underneath, waves of hair poking out from his chest giving a teasing glimpse into the magnificence of-

The scrape of chairs across the floor snapped me back to reality. I tried to act as naturally as I could, however unfortunately it seemed someone had noticed my lack of concentration.

“Hey,” Claude stopped me at the doorway and I felt my stomach leap, “are you feeling ok? You seemed a little out of it in there.” It was rare for Claude to look so genuinely concerned, but I had been privy to that look more than most.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just.” I sighed, trying to avoid staring at his exposed chest. “Things are starting to become stressful and I think it’s getting to me a bit.”

Claude raised an eyebrow and a grin started to creep across his face. “You sure that’s it?”

I could already feel my cheeks beginning to burn. I really should have known better than to hide something from him. “Listen, I would rather not discuss it here, alright?”

Claude simply turned around and shut the door behind him, turning the lock to the war room with a click. “Yeah?” Claude turned around to cross his arms. “I’m not letting you leave until you tell me exactly what the problem is.” His expression softened. “I care about you and if you’re going to get distracted out on the battlefield then I need to kno-”

“It’s hot.”

An awkward silence fell over the room. “That’s the problem. It’s hot. That Barbarossa outfit, it’s just. I don’t know, it’s just so. Argh!” I flopped down on one of the nearby chairs, frustrated at myself, unable to take my eyes off of Claude.

“Huh,” Claude moved to sit next to me at the table. “Never thought you’d be into this,” he teased, gesturing at his clothes.

“Oh come on, you knew exactly what the problem was; why else would you stop me in the doorway like that?”

“Hah! Caught me red-handed.” He started to trace circles into the table absent-mindedly. “So what is it about this that does it for you?”

“I don’t know what it is, there’s just  _ something  _ about it. The way it clings to your body, how it shows off your chest. You seem. Stronger. More powerful. Grander somehow.”

“Wow, I didn’t know you had a kink for that kind of thing.”

“I do  _ not  _ have a kink for-” I stopped. Goddess even for how long I’d known Claude, he still somehow managed to get me riled up over the silliest things.

Not that I’d have it any other way. “This is not the time for that, Claude.”

“Hey, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. You know I like being ch-”

“Claude, now is not the time to share kinks I am begging you.”

“Oh so you’re begging now, huh?”

“ _ Claude _ .”

He let out a little chuckle and leaned back in his chair. His hair was slicked back as it always was, but he somehow seemed much more radiant than usual. As he stretched back, I couldn’t help but look at the way his clothes wrapped around his body, the way it shifted as he moved and how it led your eyes directly to his chest. I just imagined pressing my hands against his pecs as he slid his hands over my back, down towards my-

“Like what you see?” It took a moment for me to register that yes, I was still in the war room together with Claude.

And hard. Quite hard.

I was pink from head to toe now, awkwardly crossing my legs to hide my growing member. Claude stood up from his chair and walked towards me.

“I uh, um I mean, it’s uh,” I had a take a deep breath to compose myself, but Claude was already sitting on my lap. He pulled me into a deep kiss; soft and gentle, like a sweet summer’s day. When we parted, I flashed Claude a smile and he responded in kind.

“That excited already, huh?” I felt him cupping the bulge in my pants.

“It’s just. It’s been a while. Since we could. Y’know.”

“What, bone?”

“Goddess, do you need to be so crass about it?” We both let out a laugh. “Yes, that. I’ve been so busy I haven’t even had the chance to even let off some steam myself.”

“Just hang on a little longer, I’ll definitely be sure to make it worth your while.” Claude shot me a wink. My heart melted a little at the sight.

I missed it. Being close with him like this.

He pushed against me into another kiss; sloppy and filthy this time. I reached down to undo his belt, pulling it from his waist until he pulled back and grabbed my wrist.

“As much as I am enjoying this,” Claude said, in between peppered kisses, “we might need to speed it up a bit.” Claude looked towards the door.

“I won’t complain if you keep  _ that  _ on.”

I saw a grin appear on his face as he stood up and pulled me off the chair. I pulled off my shirt as he pressed his mouth into my neck, his breath hot against my skin as he buried himself in my neck, leaving heavy marks in his wake whilst he loosened my slacks, letting them drop to the floor. His hands began to fondle my upper body, his gentle yet firm touch sending shockwaves across my body. Pulling back, a sly grin crept across his face as a hand snaked beneath the waistband of my underwear to cup my ass and another to the front, dropping my underwear to the floor with the rest of my clothes whilst he gently gripped my member.

I let out a sigh. “Does that feel good?”

“Goddess, Claude,  _ yes _ . It’s been too long.” 

My breath hitched as Claude resumed marking my neck and slowly began to stroke my cock, red and already leaking. I reached up to wrap my arms around him and began to thrust into his hand, spreading precum across his fingers, leaning into his touch, moaning and gasping as I fumbled with the hem of his own pants, pulling his own cock free. “Bend over the table for me,” he whispered into my ear, voice full of lust.

I did as he commanded and Claude pulled out a tub of oil from his pocket and dipped his fingers inside. He reached down towards my hole, coating it in the cool liquid as a smirk crawled across his lips seeing me shiver and gasp at the touch. He gently pushed his first finger inside me and I let out a deep, heavy breath.

“You alright?” he asked.

“Yeah, please keep going.” My gasps were getting hitched as he pushed deeper and I moaned as I adjusted to his presence inside me. I suddenly jolted, letting out a yelp of pleasure as he found my prostate. He smirked and pushed against it again, harder this time, my vision going white for a split-second. I felt a second finger circling my entrance, desperate to join the first and I pushed back against it, beckoning it in. Claude chuckled before sliding it inside with almost no resistance as I let out a hearty groan.

“Shit, how long have you been waiting for this, Isaac?”

“A-A while. I’ve...hah...been busy.”

He deftly scissored me open with his fingers and I tilted my head to look at him. Goddess, he was beautiful, smile echted onto his face as he reached back to fuck me on his fingers with one hand and gently stroking himself with the other. He looked me in the eyes and leaned in for a kiss and then let my head rest onto the table, cheek down so I could still see him before pushing a third finger in, causing me to gasp and arch my back, wanting to take them deeper. He abruptly pulled his fingers out as my hole desperately clenched and I groaned in disappointment.

“C’mon, don’t sound so sad, we’re just getting to the good part.”

“Heh, sorry. Instin- ah!”

I was cut off as his tongue met my hole. His hands spread my cheeks apart, giving him full access as he delved his face deep into my ass and I started to feel myself twitch against his breath. I heard slick sounds as he began to stroke himself as he ate my ass, desperate to give himself some relief.

“Think you’re ready?” He asked, pulling away.

“Goddess, Claude, enough stalling. Just  _ fuck  _ me.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Claude pushed my torso down on top of the table and lined himself up with my hole as it eagerly twitched, waiting for him. He spread the cold oil over himself and gently entered as I let out a filthy moan. Giving me a moment to adjust, Claude started to thrust into me, inching further and further inside, exploring me and searching for that one spot. All the while, I deteriorated into a whimpering moaning mess until he hit my prostate causing me to moan louder as he slammed into me over and over, hitting it again and again.

I felt him bend over me and he whispered into my ear. “You sound like you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Ah..! G-Goddess Claude, yes!”

“Good.” He let out a low chuckle, pulled out and flipped me over onto my back. “I am too.” Hoisitng my legs onto his shoulders, he fucked me harder, pulling me closer as sounds and scents of sex filled the room. We were face to face now and I could do little more than stare into his eyes as he grunted with each thrust.

He was still wearing his Barbarossa outfit. Just for me. He was pinning me to his desk, pounding me naked and raw, dominating and indulging me. The thought of it made my heart leap, thoughts of how much I adored and loved this man filling my mind as I approached my climax.

“C-Claude, I-I’m close...”

  
He took me into his hand, furiously jacking me to my end. My vision went white as I came quickly and loudly, spilling thick ropes of white cum across my chest and torso.

Claude helped me to ride out my orgasm, his own groans and gasps getting steadily deeper and more frequent. He was getting close as I clenched around him from my own high. I was spent, unable to do anything but let Claude use me to finish himself. Claude’s body tensed as he pushed in with one final thrust, moaning and shuddering as he released his load inside me, his groans low and heavy.

Claude moved up to kiss me as he came down from his high. “Hoo...so how was that?”

“It was incredible.” My voice was hoarse; I could barely even speak.

Claude pulled out of me and I whimpered a little as I instinctively clenched, trying to keep his cum inside of me, but I could feel it starting to slowly leak out.

He quickly pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to catch it before it landed on the floor.

“Impressive,” I said. He pressed it to my anus and pushed me onto the table so I was properly lying on top of it before reaching for another handkerchief to wipe himself on. “Two?” I teased.

“Well, you know how I am. Always have to be prepared.” 

He pulled me in for another kiss and smiled, that same loving smile I’d seen so many times before. “Thank you,” I said, “I needed that.”

He rested his forehead against mine. “No need to thank me. I’d do anything for you, you know that, right?”

“Of course. And I’d do the same.”

We didn’t need to say it, but we both knew what we felt.

*click*

“So, professor, what I was thinking is-”

We both jolted as the door flung open. Annette and the professor stared at us in complete shock. The both of us simply stared back.

Annette turned beet-red and looked utterly horrified. “O-oh my gosh, I am  _ so  _ sorry!”

“Claude what on  _ earth  _ are you-”

“H-Hey, I’ll talk to you both later ok bye!” Claude ran to the door and hastily ushered both of them out of the war room, locking the door behind him.

An awkward silence fell over the room.

“I thought you locked it.”

“I thought so too.”

I fell back on the table, exhausted and mortified.

“Well, at least it’ll make a funny story?”

“I think we scarred Annette, Claude.”

...

“The professor is going to kill us.”

“Yeah. Yeah, they are.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's done. Finally. Good lord. It took a week and a half to write this and I even ended up rewriting where I took it.
> 
> First porn ever which is. Something. And of course it's OC indulgence.
> 
> As always, please leave comments; I'm always looking for feedback whether it be positive or negative and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
